Café da Manhã com os Snape
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: Um café da manhã cheio de expectativas para a família Snape. SSHG. Completa. OneShot.


Título: Café da manhã com os Snape

Autor: Marie Verlaine

Presenteada: Nandda

Beta Reader: **BastetAzazis**

Classificação: K/ Livre

Aviso: Nenhum.

Gênero/ Categoria: Geral

Resumo: Um café da manhã cheio de expectativas para a família Snape.

Agradecimentos: Um muito obrigada super especial a **BastetAzazis**. A Beta mais rápida do Mundo. rs

**Café da Manhã com os Snape**

_Marie Verlaine_

- Severo?

Severo estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, lendo calmamente o Profeta Diário daquela manhã enquanto sua esposa preparava o café.

- Severo? – Hermione insistiu, mas seu marido continuava ignorando-a.

- Severo Snape! – Ela quase gritou.

Nada.

Irritada, ela deu a volta na mesa e arrancou o jornal da mão de Severo, que a olhou surpreso com o comportamento repentino de sua esposa normalmente tão controlada.

- Severo Tobias Snape! Estou falando com você! Você quer fazer o favor de me dar atenção?!

- Pronto. Estou prestando atenção. O que aconteceu? – Ele respondeu impaciente.

- Você por acaso esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- Sábado, 25 de julho. Por quê?

- Severo! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- Hermione... É só mais um aniversário. – Severo não entendia porque tanto nervosismo. – Daqui a pouco ele acorda, nós entregamos nosso presente e pronto. Ele vai gostar.

- Hoje não é só mais um aniversário, Severo! É o décimo primeiro aniversário dele.

- E? – Ele ainda não entendia o porquê de tanto alvoroço ou, pelo menos, fingia que não.

- E eu ainda não vi uma coruja sequer passar pela janela. Já era para a carta dele ter chegado... Será que ele não foi aceito?

Agora Severo estava quase sorrindo com a ansiedade de sua mulher, o que só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a irritação da mesma.

Hermione virou-se irritada e começou a secar algumas louças com um pano de prato. Trabalho manual sempre a distraía um pouco.

- Ele foi aceito. Daqui a pouco chega a carta. – Severo tentou melhorar um pouco sua situação.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

Ele a respondeu com um sorrisinho malicioso: – Porque ele é meu filho. – E foi respondido com um pano de prato voando em sua direção, jogado por sua, agora extremamente irritada, esposa.

A gargalhada de Severo foi interrompida pelo objeto da conversa.

- Bom dia, mãe! Bom dia, pai!

- Bom dia, querido! Feliz Aniversário! – Hermione estava abraçando o filho.

- Severo levantou-se e foi em direção aos dois.

- Feliz Aniversário, Darren – falou sério. Não gostava muito desses momentos. Amava seu filho, mas não sabia como expressar isso sem se sentir um tolo.

- Vamos tomar café – Hermione interrompeu e todos tomaram seus lugares à mesa. – Preparei tudo o que você gosta: pãezinhos de queijo, bolo, leite...

Eles tomaram o café tranqüilamente, conversando sobre seus planos para o dia como faziam todas as manhãs, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou cair uma carta no prato de Darren.

Hermione reconheceu a coruja. Era uma das corujas de Hogwarts. _Finalmente_. Ela estava extremamente ansiosa, mais que seu próprio filho, e estava se controlando para não arrancar a carta da mão dele e abrir ela mesma.

Darren, por sua vez, parecia receoso. Apenas observa a carta. Girou-a entre os dedos inúmeras vezes, mas não abriu.

- Abra – Severo o encorajou.

- Mas... e se eu não for aceito?

- Se você não for aceito, o que eu duvido - acrescentou com dificuldade –, você vai continuar estudando na escola trouxa onde estuda.

Darren olhou para o pai com receio. Tinha medo do que seus pais pensariam caso não fosse um bruxo.

Severo percebeu a incerteza do filho e sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa a mais para assegurá-lo.

- Independentemente do que disser na carta, nós... Vamos amá-lo do mesmo jeito, Darren... Agora, abra a carta, antes que sua mãe morra de ansiedade.

Darren sorriu, levantou-se e abraçou o pai. Severo correspondeu ao abraço meio desconsertado. Não estava acostumado com essas demonstrações de carinho por parte do seu filho, normalmente tão reservado. Darren parecia muito com ele próprio. Mais até do que Severo gostaria.

- Obrigado, pai!

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas. Conhecia bem os dois homens a sua frente, e sabia o quão difícil para os dois estava sendo aquele momento. Por um instante ela esqueceu da carta. Estava feliz por Severo e Darren e ficou mais tranqüila.

Darren sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, abriu e leu a carta. Ele a leu uma segunda vez para ter certeza antes de revelar seu conteúdo aos seus pais, que o olhavam em silêncio, esperando ansiosos.

- Eu sou um bruxo – respondeu finalmente.

Hermione o abraçou imediatamente, feliz por seu filho. Severo estendeu a mão calmamente. Darren estava se tornado um homem e ele o trataria como tal. Darren apertou a mão do pai, que apenas disse:

- Parabéns!

Darren sorriu.

- Seu presente de aniversário está esperando por você no jardim. – Hermione mal acabara de falar e Darren já estava na porta da sala. Saiu correndo para ver o que ganhara.

- Eu não disse? – Severo falou assim que Darren saiu para o jardim.

- É, você disse... Como você tinha tanta certeza?

- Eu olhei a lista de nomes dos novos alunos enquanto Minerva escrevia as cartas – Severo falou como se esta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Severo! – Hermione deu um tapinha no ombro dele, tentando repreendê-lo, mas estava sorrindo.

- Você não achou que eu ficaria esperando a bendita coruja trazer a carta para saber, achou?

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou de leve.

- Eu deveria saber.

Os dois ficaram ali, juntos, observando Darren brincar com o cachorro que eles lhe deram de presente pela janela da cozinha e, por um instante, Hermione sentiu-se triste por ter que deixar seu menino partir.

- Vou sentir tanta falta dele aqui.

- Ele vai voltar nas férias e feriados, Hermione. São poucos meses durante o ano.

- Eu sei, mas não é o mesmo que tê-lo aqui todos os dias. E... eu não estarei por perto quando ele precisar de mim.

- Ele vai ficar bem – Severo afirmou.

- É que... A casa vai ficar tão vazia sem ele... – Hermione continuou.

Severo virou Hermione para si, levantou o queixo dela com os dedos, olhou-a profundamente e a beijou.

- Então, nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso, não é mesmo? Hermione sorriu e retribuiu o beijo com ainda mais paixão.

Fim

N/A: Bom... Esse foi o meu presente de amigo oculto para a Nandda, no amigo oculto das snapetes no livejournal. Ela não pediu muita coisa, só uma fic SS/HG com final feliz. Eu tinha escrito uma songfic, mas não fiquei satisfeita com ela, daí eu estava conversando com meu noivo no sábado à noite e tive essa idéia. Espero que você goste, Nandda.

Bjs,

Marie Verlaine!


End file.
